


When Ice Burns

by LakshiG



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen - Fandom
Genre: Blood, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Smut, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LakshiG/pseuds/LakshiG
Summary: "Fear me. Love me. Do as I say, and I will be your slave." Labryinth.
Relationships: Elsa/Hans (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	When Ice Burns

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

He came home with blood on his hands and hellfire in his eyes.  
“Why?” She asked, sadness tingeing her baby blue irises. Sadness and knowledge.  
“Why do you think? It’s all for you. If anybody figures out that I’m harboring the Ice Queen- not only would I be over, you would be as well, and worse. To them, you’re off meditating in the middle of nowhere. And if anyone discovered your powers were raging again- well let’s just say Anna, Kristoff, and I are the only ones who wouldn’t harm you. That said, they’re off on their honeymoon- it’s just us now.” Such scorching words flew from his mouth, only extinguishing when she shut her eyes, sweet tears spilling from them.  
“I thought I’d gotten everything under control- the winter was over, it was- and now- Now it’s like we’re back to the beginning all over again.” She wept. To her surprise, Hans kneeled at her feet, and tenderly placed her shaking hands in his.  
“You’re just having growing pains- you conquered them once before! It’s only a matter of time before we can announce to the kingdom you’ve finished your time abroad, and we- you can rule as you once did with poise and strength.” He stroked her finger, and he was surprised to discover, she still looked like that dazzling and deadly soul from a year and a half ago. But he now knew she was much more than what he- or anyone else could possibly imagine. And that is why he would constantly return home at ungodly hours, blood tattooed on his hands. Why he wanted to shelter her, he didn’t know. He decidedly boiled it down to the mere fact that they needed each other to survive. She was ice that could strike at any moment and he was a spark that would burn down anything that dare stood in his way. The two of them just worked, and so he did what he had to do to keep her safe, in the process securing his own underlying dream of becoming King of Arendelle.  
Elsa stared at the 13th son of the Southern Isles, not daring to break his trance. However, he snapped himself out of whatever thoughts were rummaging through his brain. He gave her a slight smile- it was one of the few times he appeared overwhelmingly innocent to her. But she knew better. Her heart suddenly ached for her sister, but she knew she’d be disappointed to learn that she’d lost control again. However, rather than admit it, she would abruptly come home and try to make merry like a damn cheerleader. So it was better to remain here with the devil she knew. The devil who guarded her with an unparalleled ferocity. As her tears hardened, she reached out and cupped his face, eyes flitting to the red, sticky substance that now painted the canvas of her hands. She didn’t know whose it was, nor would she ask. Closing her eyes once more, she pulled Hans to his feet, and waited for him to sit beside her. Like equals, She thought. Suddenly, she found herself leading him towards the lavatory. He followed her in complete silence, his eyes fixated upon her as if she was a sorceress that had transfixed him. She turned the tap on and began washing their crimson inked palms, refusing to look the fallen prince in the eyes. And yet, as she moved to turn the water off, she found herself meeting his heathenous gaze. The intensity of it sent shivers down her spine, yet engulfed her with heat, like electricity rushing to create light. The two leaned in till their noses pressed together. For the first time in his life, Prince Hans asked before taking something he wanted. She nodded, and his kiss was upon her- sizzling to the core, immediately warming her icy skin. She wrapped her arms around the nape of his neck, and he pushed her up on the sink, his hands brushing the inside of her thighs her- o h, then wandering back up to her stomach, her breasts, before settling on caressing her face with his hands. However, Hans still hadn’t mastered patience. He swiftly broke their impassioned embrace, and swept Elsa up in his arms, and she couldn’t help but think of the man in front of her, praising her body with his hands and mouth like she was Holy Communion, and he, ever the lost soul, yearning for grace and redemption. She also thought of herself, her journey till date, and how much had changed since that night while at the same time, nothing had changed at all. 

She did not know how she’d ended up here. Her crystal blue dress tattered, snow whirling behind her. She thought she’d gotten her powers under control. Arendelle was seeing such riches the likes which her parents couldn’t even have imagined. And then- then the nightmares started plaguing her. The all too real visions of her sister freezing over- stormy seas and ships snapping in half. Elsa would wake, her hair matted to her face from feverish sweats, silent as her sister would hold her. But she would not stand in the way of Anna’s happiness. So she sent her and Kristoff on an overdue honeymoon, while she remained, trying to compose herself. But as before, she soon exploded, ice and snow emerging from her fingertips at the drop of a hat.  
“Come on Elsa, get yourself together. You have nothing to be afraid of anymore.” Except that she was. So she knew what she had to do. One night, she quietly slipped out- and as far as the palace knew, she had decided to follow her sister, and take an extensive vacation. Only that wasn’t true. Once more, she was pushing away what she held near and dear. Only this time it wasn’t out of fear- so much as she merely just needed to be alone till she regained control. That's the lie she told herself anyways. She kept walking, cold shadowing her just as before. She undid her braid, and let her crystal blonde hair fan around her. No one would have guessed that she was the mighty Queen of Arendelle. Rather, she looked like a peasant girl that had stolen a palace gown. She kept wandering, until she was near doubling over. She searched desperately for a house- a cave- anything. She could make her own ice castle, but that would only draw unwanted attention. Finally, she saw a small bungalow. She knocked, and nearly sent daggers of ice flying when she saw who was behind the door. Ginger hair, chiseled jawline, and a green embroidered cape. Hans.   
“Well well, if it isn’t Her Majesty. Unfortunately, my exile is over, sweet Queen.” Elsa could only stare, yearning to give that smug jerk hell, but finding she was too tired to do anything. She watched , her vision rapidly becoming hazy. Han’s expression shifted into something akin to concern, and as Elsa dipped forward, her vision glazing over but not before noticing the Prince’s expression had grown more concerned if he could possess such an emotion. Then the ground started spinning, and she keeled but she never hit the ground. For a pair of arms - Hans arms encompassed her, one grazing the small of her back the other firm on her legs. She blinked up at him and then promptly passed out, her body numb and limp. She wasn’t sure how long she was out, but when she woke, a blanket had been wrapped around her. She looked down to discover that Hans was kneeled down on the floor, his piercing emerald eyes curious.  
“So what brings you here, wondering if I can finish the job from last winter? I assure you, I can.” He grinned, hands caressing the glistening sword at his belt. Elsa felt slightly sick, but she'd gained an answer to one of her many questions, and was intent on seeing it through. So she sat up, and told him everything. The nightmares, the fevers, everything. To her surprise, he remained perfectly quiet until she had finished. But she had one more sentence on her tongue.  
“Would you- would you let me stay with you. I have nowhere else to go.” There it was again, that arrogant grin of his.   
“Well, what a pickle. The person I tried to kill pleading for my help.” He paced the room, keeping his face cleverly hidden from her view. Suddenly he sat beside her, and took her face in his gloved hands.   
“What are you willing to do for me in return if I agree to protect you?” Elsa swallowed, her pride and logic flying out the window. She focused her eyes upon him, determined and unwavering.   
“I- I’d fuck you so I have a place to stay.” The words shocked Hans more than it did her, and she took secret delight in watching him reel back and fight to recompose himself.   
“Well, not so innocent now are we?” He chuckled, and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. She swore she heard the echoes of two hearts beating viciously. Then his lips met hers, his kiss full of tongue and teeth. She pulled him on top of her, locking her arms around his back. The rest of the night soon became a blur. But she would remember the sheer emotions of that night. The breeze as Hans swiftly pushed her dress upwards just so. The shyness yet utter excitement she felt as she felt him unbuckle his trousers, the sword he'd once tried to end her life with clanging to the floor. The euphoria she felt when he nipped at her collarbone to muffle the noises and colorful words escaping his lips. The hot stickiness as thighs pressed against thighs, the softness of his hair as she laced her fingers in them, how Elsa mildly panicked as she thought her blood had stopped circulating as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing Hans closer to her. She'd remember the experience feeling out of body she still isn't sure if it was real or some wild fantasy. But most of all she'd remember those final moments. How he'd sat her up, deftly lifted her and pinned her against the wall. And then how she latched onto him as she'd never done with anybody before save Anna. And finally the coldness she finally felt, as he left her side. The next thing she knew, his mark was covering her dress, gushing between the crevices of her chest and then trickling down to her belly. She remembered the heat in his gaze- as if he was burning inside out. As if he was reconciling something within him, some eternal conflict, but also was left breathless by the woman in front of him. The woman being her. She should have blushed, but she was as breathless as him. The last thing she remembered from that night was his final kiss, aggressive as ever, leaving a telling bruise on her lips. And then she was left alone, dazed and confused.   
The next day she awoke in a sea blue pantsuit, she’d conjured it up after she’d realized the state her other dress was in. Hans was facing the window, a packed bag by his side.   
“I was thinking, your Majesty, we need to disappear from here, from the Southern Isles. And.. last night after t h a t, I realized something. I recalled how I was bullied by 12 other boys- my brothers. How weak I felt. No one should have that kind of power over anybody. So- I release you from our little deal. Well, there will be a tweak. Your body is yours. I want you to come to me voluntarily. That will be an accomplishment. But I won’t harbor you for free. As soon as this storm ends, you will be Queen. But I will be King. Your King. The people’s King. All I ask then, is that you do as I say, and I will be yours for evermore.” Elsa nodded, slightly fearful of the implications of King Hans, but was focused on surviving. He turned towards her then, and removing the black glove that had been masking it, held out his hand to her. She took it, and never looked back.

She never looked back, and she never would, as the duo stumbled out of the bathroom to their tiny, run down room on an remote island between Arendelle and the Southern Isles, after months of riding on Sven, walking, and ferries in the dead of night. And finally, reaching this moment, his mouth battling furiously with hers, tongues exploring for some undiscovered treasure. Still the same desperate and shameless kisses, she thought. And alas, she found the will within her to control her frosty powers once more. She smiled, still caught up in Han’s delectable kiss. Her eyes flew open as her newfound bliss was interrupted.   
“Elsa?” She grinned, and parted her thighs, no longer afraid of herself or the freckled Prince in front of her.   
Taking Elsa’s cue, he discarded his shirt. Elsa couldn't help but still, mapping every detail of the man in front of her, her breath catching when her gaze fell upon his obnoxiously sculpted torso. Which by the way, Anna had been overwhelmingly right about. But what she hadn't mentioned was the freckles that looked more like constellations than a skin pigment. Before she realized what she was doing, she lifted her hands and traced them with her fingers, before pulling him down in a brazen kiss. This time Elsa was in charge and soon two halves of a whole linked together once more. Han’s hands wandered up to her breasts, touching them like a starved being finding food at last. Elsa mentally decreed that a) there was no better heaven and b) this surely was destiny. As his hands wandered downwards, she moaned, but took advantage of her position and flipped them over, still intent on calling the shots. She pressed her hands down on his belly to support herself, closed her eyes, and let her body rule over her head for a change.  
“EL!” He cried, and Elsa knew. He gently turned them over, and as he moved to exit from the space between her legs, she wrapped her calves around his waist, gently holding his face in her palms.  
“Stay.” She murmured. And so he did. And as he became a shadow of cries and movements, locking her hands into his, she had another epiphany. He had called her El. Two letters, yet carried twice the meaning. Her intuition had been right, somehow, these two isolated souls- the cold blooded killer and the warm hearted Ice Queen were inexplicably intertwined. Thus, she could think of no better King she wanted by her side when she returned to Arendelle. They weren’t two halves of a whole, but rather a whole that had split apart. Fine on its own, but unstoppable together. As the two succumbed to their desires simultaneously, she couldn’t help but glance at her now tattered crown that had escaped from the unpacked bag. And it filled her with a joyous light as well as knowledge. That the sun can bear ice, but that those who seem colder than ice cream in an ice box can have the warmest of hearts. And Hans was no exception. For she loved him. And she knew he loved her, despite it all. And in the end, that was all that mattered. Hans of the Southern Isles and Elsa of Arendelle. And they said rulers make bad lovers. She’d have to disagree, as Hans clothed himself, and after tossing a flannel at Elsa, carried her to the bed, where he fast fell asleep, Elsa in his arms. Olaf was right, some people are worth melting for. That is, if they melt for you right back.


End file.
